ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasebo City
Sasebo City a small island city far from the main lands, located at the far ends of the Amenbo Islands. RP Area Broken steel The city is completely desolate, it is destroyed beyond repair with death and destruction evident. The streets are lined with bodies charred beyond any real recognition whatever did this was quick ruthless and coldly efficient. Bastion and Toko appear due to the time scroll as Trunks sent them to find what did it and Bastion had sensed a pretty strong power in Toko and he seemed eager to come. "Damn Trunks wasn't kidding this place looks like a warzone, stay on gaurd Toko this thing is an android like me so we can't really sense him he is quite fat and his skin is white if you find him down take him on alone use your energy to signal me ok?" Bastion is dressed in his normal smarter attire which seems unfitting considering he is on a mission he appears to be inspecting for some form of energy signal "hmm he is an energy absorbing type that isnt good" "Absorb?" Toko rapidly powers up essentially turning himself into a signal flare, he smile proudly Bastion facepalms "well it isn't the best idea but its better than nothing i suppose seeing as i can't be sensed." Bastion brings out his tonfas and begins reflexively scanning the area for any sign of movement "Toko you may need your sword for this i have no idea if it may sneak up on us, also by absorb i mean it can take energy from you and make you feel tired making it harder to fight so be careful of that" "I get tired when I'm hungry, I don't like that, I can't eat an nan, an... android can I? Also what do you mean? I've had King here the whole time" he waves it happily "You don't think he could absorb me right? I mean I don't know if I'm etheral or this dimwits Ki or what" Bastion shakes his head "this android is made of metal i would say it is not worth trying to eat it it wouldn't taste nice and would be quite hard to eat" Bastion considers Shibo "i couldnt say frankly i dont have many experiencs of this kind and considering the weird stuff i have been through thats saying some...." Bastion is cut short by a large rotund mime like android ramming into him sending him flying into a build its eyes have a red lining and it seems constantly giggling at itself "Hi there mister! When my friend gets back please say sorry, I'm sure you just didn't see him there, Have you seen a big, fat white absorby android around here, he killed a lot of people so we wanna get him" Toko smiles happily at his good manners. Shibo looks so dumb-folded he can't speak. Bastion gets out of the wreckage of a building with a cut above his eye "Ok there speedy mc robotnik you have my attention" bastion cracks his neck as he shrugs off the debris "Toko this is the one we are after so do me a favour and give him a good hit from me" "NO WAY! It looks like one of those quite clown things! Aw I thought an android was one of those ones that was all big and BWORM BWORM KILL, DESTROY, ROBOTASIZE BWORM" Toko without further speaking rushes in and using the blunt end swings his blade like a bat into the Androids side and sends him towards Bastion at a pretty startling speed. Bastion uses this opening to slam his tonfa clean into its stomach causing an audible impact. The android is stunned but only for a moment before it grabs Bastion and throws him at Toko giggling maniacly. Bastion launches his fist so he bounces going over Tokos head and landing "you aren't wrong toko this one is smarter" as he says this the android flees into the hills "OH OH OH I CAN DO THIS SHIBOOOOO!" Shibo looks panicked he knows whats happening, Toko grabs him, he starts to glow red instead of black, and is thrown shouting obsenities, in the distance the red ball hits 19 right on the head sending him face first into the ground. Shibo can be heard angrily ranting, "AFTER HIIIIM!" Toko runs after 19 full speed with a huge smile as though he had the advantage in a game of tag. Bastion looks like he wants to protest but doesn't "what the hell it worked" Bastion gives chase A Wrathful Saiyan Turnis is busy training out in the open wilderness doing push-ups with a large rock on his back weighing him down. He seems to move effortlessly as his motions lead him within one-eighth of an inch from the ground to a full extension of his arms preforming two push-ups every second and a half. After another hour of this training he tosses the boulder off and begin stretching walking over to a water bottle. In the distance there is the clear sound of combat with multiple participants, from the sounds of crashes and rocks being smashed rather than being blown up it appears to be one focused on melee and physical exertion. From a position of being able to listen Turnis could reasonably assume there to be 5 fighters given the noise and amount of attacks thrown. Constant bursts of displaced earth shooting into the air periodically emerge from the south. "That looks interesting." he says before he takes a long sip of water. Turnis flies away and begins heading towards the noise. As he approaches his Scouter gives him a reading on the warriors there. "Hmm... decent Base Levels. Rather strange the smaller ones taking on the largest by themselves. Strength in numbers I suppose." he states before stopping just far enough away from the fight as to not cause a commotion. He notices the female Saiyan and the other combatants. At first the combatants look oddly none distinct until on closer inspection they appear to be copies of the girl formed from sand and rocks, each seems to be attacking her with a savage ferocity akin to a starved beast. The girl appears to be focused on dodging maintaining a constant flow of movement with small jolts of her body. As the other fighters begin to coordinate the girl stops dodging choosing ot drop to the ground she breaths in seemingly focusing herself her body becoming physically more tense and focused. From her new position she leaps upwards her gauntlets creating a swift flash of light as she makes a singular lunge as she does the creatures merely crumble appearing to have been cut in a manner similar to a blade from that punch the girl drops down wiping the sweat off her brow "damn it, there just isn't enough good material to make something worth fighting for longer than 5 minutes" she groans in frustration "Damn it that was wasted effort" She lets out a deep breath and detenses seemingly aware that someone is near but not acknowledging them yet. "Tch. You let your guard down yet you never checked your surroundings to make sure." Turnis states as he floats to the ground and stands with his arms crossed. He wraps his red tail around his waist and walks forward relaxing his arms. "You're a Saiyan aren't you?" he asks though he acknowledges the tail and fighting style. "Hmph, it's like a saiyan bargain sale or something I've been seeing more and more of you around. I guess the colonies was a smart decision." he mentions. Cauli looks over her shoulder "Oh i noticed you, frankly i'm not stupid enough to expect a back attack from a stranger making no attempt to hide himself besides" She unhooks something from her ear revealing a clear lensed scouter from the looks of it its main drive is broken but its surface acts as a mirror when she angles it letting her see behind her "when fighting multiple foes i cant afford to have a blind spot even if the foes are clumsy. Also yeah i am a Saiyan what of it?" "I admire that ingenuity of yours using the broken scouter's lens to see behind you." he mentions. "I was training on the other end of the island and you seem quite formidable. I came when I heard the commotion but now I may have just found a sparring partner." Turnis folds his arms again and has a smirk on his face. "That is, if you can keep up with me. You seem a little too young to be at my level but age doesn't matter, it's spirit." Cauli goes "Well in times where i'm outnumbered sometimes raw power wont work on its own so i need to use my brain too" she sizes him up being careful not to underestimate him before talking to herself "huh he is just lake he said, well in for a penny in for a pound i guess." Without any indication Cauli launches into an assault, she is smart enough to tell he isn't someone who messes around so she attempts to take the initiative keeping up close making a swift succession of punches and swinging kicks to give herself as much defense as possible finishing in a defensive stance making small jumps from foot to foot so she is prepared for whatever is thrown at her. Turnis notices the barrage and blocks several of the punches and kicks with some getting through and hitting his upper body, sides or face all simply annoying him more than damaging him. He waits until he finds an opening when she jumps back to steady her footing and takes a step forward punching the air sending a cracked shock wave her way and takes the initiative to lunge forward after her now throwing his own combination of punches towards her torso followed by a more offensive challenging stance after a short five punch combo as if tempting her to retaliate. Not one to back down Cauli launches forward baiting his attack. The bouncing back and forth pushed a small amount of ki into the ground and had created small grooves in the ground and cauli used this to gain an taking one of the punches clean in the shoulder and taking damage from it but using it as an opening to slip under his legs. She is rather flexible curling her back upwards and springing on her hands wrapping her tail around Turnis's neck and pulling back so that his head is brought into her foot and she can attack while keeping her limbs in a defensive position. Turnis is kicked in the head but smiles as he grabs her tail with a tight grip. He throws himself and her forward towards the ground and slams her down with the tail still in his hands. "I see you've trained yourself to not go weak in the knees with your tail." he mentions before jumping back and getting back into a close quarters stance. "You're doing good, show me what else you can do." he says baitingly. Cauli grits her teeth wanting to take the bait and show him what she is made of but she keeps her head level just. "Only an idiot would leave themselves with such a big weakness, anyone who doesnt try to compensate deserve what they get" Cauli jumps forward keeping the fight confined to close quarters she cups her hands together and swings them upwards using the momentum to throw herself round and add a quick kick to the combination, this positions her to lock onto his stomach with her legs and swing around him so she is positioned on his side doing an open palmed strike to his ribs "You're deliberately open, gotta be careful you seem to know what you're doing not just some lug who knows how to use his fists" Turnis is hit in the ribs and he smiles before using his tail to grab Cauli and keep her still. "Well, guess it's done and over then isn't it?" he said getting a more serious look and sending a quick hard jab to her midsection with the tail pulling her towards it preventing relief and then throws her to the opposite side. Turnis unleashes an explosive amount of energy and charges it into his left fist before using a hammer fist on the air to shatter the terrain and everything in the way he had tossed Cauli. He watches the destruction for a moment before getting into a more relaxed ready stance preparing for her movements. "Seems you're alot stronger than I initially gave you credit for. I knew something was special here, just couldn't decipher what." he mentions looking towards the destruction. Cauli is slammed into the ground skidding along the ground taking a good few seconds before finally pushing herself up a large amount of blood streaking from her forehead into her eyes, its clear she wouldnt handle another hit of that magnitude at least directly her shoulder is dislocated from the dragging "ok nothing pisses me off more than being underestimated" she slams her fist into her shoulder popping it back into place grimacing at the pain though that grimmace turns to a smirk "Against a hit like that i probably only get one more of those" She concentrates her body tensing up and becoming focused she lunges forward at a much greater speed her punches leaving a quick flahs of an afterimage her hits leave a cut where she struck with each strike she flashes yellow for a brief second using super saiyan to give herself an edge without revealing she can use slash sustain it Turnis blocks some of the strikes resulting in cuts on his forearms. He smiles and jumps back before releasing a volatile ki wave at the ground. The explosion kicks up dust in the area and had a large explosive impact. Turnis uses his Scouter and locates Cauli through the dust using her Base Level and charges forward leaping out and throwing a few more attacks and disappearing back into the dust to keep concealment for surprise attacks. Once it begins to settle, Turnis grins and charges up another energy ball into his left hand and swings it at the ground causing the ground to uplift and shake sending spikes of ground everywhere and even destroying the plates in the earth under them. Cauli is caught in the explosion but is much more prepared this time she punches downwards launching a ki blast that bursts outwards in a small cone similar to a shotgun blast pushing her up and shielding her from the more harsh part of the explosion as the dust Clears Cauli is wreathed in a golden flamelike aura voilently shifting and pulsing like flame her hair is even longer as she has assumed super saiyan 3 "I hate using this form my body is still growing so my body struggles to maintain this and its a difficult form to maintain to begin with but you look like you arent afraid to destroy a good chunk of the planet at this rate guess i'll have to throw my all in" she rushes at Turnis her eyes sharp and focused, she fires another shotgun blast like ki shot at point blank into Turnis's chest where she hopes to do the most damage following up with a heavy punch to the gut. Turnis is blasted back and skids when the punch lands on his gut. He smiles and swings a heavy punch armored with a ki gauntlet across Cauli's cheek using half of his full power in a sharp strike to send her away. "You're powerful. You don't have access to your full reservoir of strength but I see great potential in you. It's just too bad you couldn't have pushed me further." he explains as he waits for the smoke from the earlier pelting to fade away. Cauli is standing smoke rising from her body from the impact her left eye completely covered by blood she is unsteady on her feet the only thing keeping her up is her willpower and she could fall at any minute the blood falling seems to evaporate as it leaves her skin her aura is now wild and untamed like a flame her speech is slow as she is trying to conserve energy "Only......when someone is pushed.........to the brink can they really fight back" she drops her gauntlets to the floor letting the blood from her cuts flow a bit more she rushes at Turnis periodically firing shotgun like ki shots to cover her movement and limit his room to respond "everything i am i put into my fist" she launches a strong hit to the gut but immediately stops and pulls back creating a shockwave and subsequent vaccuum giving her a larger opening "DEMON BLOOD FIST" she launches into a vicous uppercut the air forming blades and her blood forming iron to cut deeper she strikes Turnis on the chin but doesnt try to carry him up instead launching above him channeling all her remaining energy into her fist punching down sending a large beast like projection formed of ki and hte manipulated blood crashing down kicking up vast amounts of dust before finally falling to the ground just barely maintaining consciousness. Turnis is standing when the dust clears his armor broken and obvious cut wounds across his torso. He breathes out through his nose and shakes his head. "You fought well." he says walking over to her and taking a senzu bean out of a pouch from his pocket on his armor. He feeds it to her and helpes her swallow the senzu before standing up and backing off a little. "You're quite the spry one I'll give you that. Bastion raised you well." Turnis stretches his arms and inspects his armor. Cauli managed to get herself into a sitting position even with the healing of the senzu bean it will take a little bit for her body to loosen up so all she can do is sit in an awkward stiff position looking mildly nettled "I'm surprised you're allowed to roam free given the casual destruction for what was essentially a test spar" she loosens her shoulders a bit "Pfft Bastion he's too soft for his own good I know he has the best intentions but my strength comes from me pushing myself and not being afraid to fight even if my foe is stronger hell you're a prime example you're leagues above me in both power and experience but i guess a fights no fun if its easy" "Your father is a powerful man. Don't take him lightly, he's able to match blows with me after all in my strongest form." he says with a stern voice as he stands over her with his arms crossed and a disappointed look in his eye. "You're tough but while you have calculated movements, they're obvious. Rash attempts at logical thinking can be outmaneuvered if your opponent sees the pattern. As for my roaming status, I'm the CEO of an organization. I'm never really held down to one place." he says. Cauli rolls her eyes "yeah yeah i never said he wasn't strong he just doesnt have the right mind set for a fighter. A fighters gotta have the strength to fight something to fight for and the mindset to not fear a fight, I suppose my moves are a bit too predictable i suppose when most fighters tend to be too weak to stretch my strategies i get set in my ways but you mark my words i will keep on fighting growing learning winning and losing then maybe i wont just see you at half measure and when that day comes i'll be sure to give back as good as got" she manages to stand up and pick up her gauntlets clipping them to her back "though i'm not to arrogant to say i know it all so does your experience offer any suggestions on that front?" Turnis nods and keeps his arms folded. "When fighting stronger opponents you need to have a plan ahead of time even if it's sudden. Focus on hit and run manuvers until you formukate a strategy that works and aim for the joints or weak points on an opponent." he begins explaining. "Once immobilized they'll panic and become sporadic making them unpredictable, stick to far away out of their physical range and attack from afar until you can recognize a fatal weakness then go in for the kill." Cauli scratches her chin "i did try at times but you are not an easy one to read the moves i was sure wouldnt work such as my tail grapple actually did better than i expected, as you left yourself open on purpose it was hard to determine what his were me exploiting an opening or you letting me get closer to figure out my moves" Cauli stretches again loosening up "ah well i suppose in future i'll just have to strike with the conviction to know a good hit is all on me and a bad hit is all on me too" "Exactly. Never doubt your own power and focus strictly on the idea of landing a strike. I may not be as powerful as Prince Vegeta or Kakarot but in sheer physical power, I'm unmatched even by the likes of Broly or those Super Saiyan Gods." he says proudly. "I've learned my entire life to strike with such precision that even the air shatters from my punches. Zucana learned to make psuedo-sentient ki that can take shape and form because of his time practicing. We all have something and when it finally comes down to it, it'll all in your own conviction." The Prince and Queen Reconvene Shin is training not too far away from the docks and breathes heavily having been training to master his Kaio-Ken that King Kai taught him. "Gah, why do I have to practice all the way down on Earth again? He said someone was gonna show up but who?" he asks himself stressing his body once again his muscles bulging out from the Kaio-Ken as he focuses on maintaining the form. "Times two... three... four..." Shin loses the form and lets out another few deep breaths. Luciela was levitating above the water outside of the docks, flying relatively slowly a meter or so above the water, miraculously avoiding its touch, she appeared to be flying normally for her own enjoyment. Shin lets out a breath and walks over to the water and splashes his face with it to wake himself up from his tiredness of training. He looks up and recognizes the figure floating above the water, "Queen Luciela is that you?" he asks with a raised voice to try and get her attention. He stands up and feels his muscles screaming at him. "Owie..." Luciela turned her head at the interruption and suddenly sailed towards the interruptor, before gently settling in the air just before Shin. "Your name was.... Shin, correct?" Luciela asked, she looked a bit confused as she was trying to dig up the name from her mind. "Yeah, I'm Shin. How have you been Queen Luciela?" he asks rubbing the muscles on one of his arms. She should be able to tell he's been training as his body seems tensed and less on guard due to his weakness and muscle strain. His sword is also new as he's not carrying more than one on him only a well kept white sheath with a rope tied close to the guard on the weapon. "I've been around collecting the Dragon Balls but lost them to a bad guy. I hope everything went well while I was out of commission." he says. "E-eeh...hehe, well, yes, I have been training for a while and I believe i'm about to reach a new milestone." She replied, shifting from a stutter to a delighted tone. Shin nods and flinches a little when he hits a bad nerve. "Ouchie...tatata. Well I'm glad to hear you're doing well-Oh if you want you should come to a planet I got from Turnis." he mentions with a smile. "There's locations that have fifty times Earth's Gravity and can accelerate your training but it'll wear you out after some time, not even I can stand those locations for very long." he mentions thinking back to when he passed through one. "Well, right now anyways I'm training with King Kai and he's having me practice the Kaio-Ken which honestly hurts my muscles." "I might consider it, if my body can handle it, that is." Luciela replied to his first suggestion and then replied to the other comment "What does 'Kaio-Ken' do?" with a curious look. Shin smiled and backed up a little before powering up and showing off that he can use Ki now. His Ki was red and gold mixed together with the red being the outline to the inner gold. "I learned how to use Ki so I asked King Kai to show me how to do...this!" he said as he strained his body with his skin turning a shade of light red and his aura turning red as well but his power shooting up incredibly. "This... strains your muscles and body to push them to their absolute limit giving you one-hundred percent control of your energy. He warns not to do more than doubling it but depending on your skill level, you can push it." he says as he doubles, then triples the Kaio-Ken his power level and body's muscles being pushed as well nearly equal to the amount. Eventually when Shin uses Kaio-Ken times five she can see he's reached his limit with the technique until he breaks out of it with a gasp and collapses to one knee. Luciela froze when his power doubled, she might have felt a bit threatened and slowly floated away (by a meter or so) with surprise on her face. Shin smiles with a pained smile as his muscles are strained and she can see he physically weakened himself by powering up as such. "Yeah, it hurts plenty but it's a good way to power up once you've got mastery of it. If you want can't you travel to King Kai's being a demon? Can't you make portals?" he asks getting up slowly and rubs his thighs on the front part of his legs. "Oucie... It really hurts the muscles though if you push it too far. I'm also learning other technique that could be handy." he mentions. "That was..." Luciela trailed off before changing her words into "I was banished, I cannot link myself to hell." and attaining a serious tone in her reply. "King Kai isn't in Hell though he's in Heaven with his own little planet and everything. If you can't use your portals though I could show you a more fun way once I'm done training with it. It's called Instant Transmission. Once I lock onto a signature of Ki and such I can instantly teleport to their location even across galaxies if I'm strong enough." he mentions with a smile. "Though I'm still fairly new with Ki so that explains why my training is taking a little longer." "W-what? Instant transmission?" Luciela let out, clearly interested. "It's a technique from the people of Yardrat. You plave two fingers on the front of your forehead and focus on a Ki signature. Though this takes alot of time to learn. I haven't started yet otherwise I could give you specifics. Finally, there's the Spirit Bomb which can be learned by people who go to King Kai." he explains in short detail before feeling a little better as his muscles relax. "Well, that sounds interesting! What would I have to give to learn it?" Luciela eagerly asks Shin. "Nothing, just ten days of hard training and you can learn all of King Kai's techniques. I'm on Day two right now and mastering the Kaio-Ken over the next week or so. Once that's done, it's on to Instant Transmission and if he finds me a hard worker than the Spirit Bomb. The one rule of King Kai is that you need to tell him a silly joke or he won't train you." Shin mentions thinking back to how he got in with a joke about dinosaurs and elephants. "Uh... Can't you just teach me instant transmission on your own?" Luciela asks, she assumed that he knew what training process what needed considered he had been taught. "Well, I can I guess. Okay, place your fingers on your forehead like this." he explains as he places his forefinger and middle finger together on his forehead. "When you do this, you then need to sense out an energy signature or life force and you can instant appear next to that signature or force." he mentions thinking hard and then disappearing for a second and reappearing with glasses from Master Roshi. "See? No time at all." Meanwhile, at Kame House "A GHOST OF BILLY MARX STOLE MY GLASSES!" Luciela tried an attempt at the technique, however her attempt resulted in a small blast, surrounding her in steam. Shin was taken aback by the ability and waited for the steam to vanish. "Oh man, maybe you should get King Kai to help you...hmm?" Shin noticed the burn marks on her arm and body and reached out placing his palm on the burn gently. He absorbed the burn and fire leftover healing the wound almost all the way in doing so. "There we go, your burns are gone now, were you in a fight?" "Oh yes... It was a spar." Luciela found herself remembering. Her clothes were in one piece even though she seemed to have suffered burns, Luciela also weaker then normal, about 1/5th of her normal strength. Shin nods and helps get rid of what's left of the burns by absorbing the leftover burn into his gauntlet. "There we go, that should feel better, I can even tell your're weaker right now. It must have been some sparring match." he mentions before his muscles twitch again. "Gah, this darn Kaio-Ken. I need to go master it and then finish off what I need to do." he says to himself as he rubs his left bicep. "I feel different from before... despite being tired and low on energy, I feel like i've reached a new level." Luciela pondered, Shin could probably notice that her ki was shifting as it slowly recovered itself. "Ah, there we go. Seems you're healing up quite nicely. Hey if you want I could transfer you to King Kai's place so you could learn some of these techniques." he mentions with a smile. He looks around at his surroundings and lets his muscles relax. "Though I do warn you, when you learn the Kaio-Ken try not to overdo it okay? I learned that the hard way." "Eh... perhaps later." Luciela responded and then suddenly froze as her strength started returning back to her, and then her strange white star-shaped pupils turned black followed by her ki flaring, it did not seem to be under her control. "Oi, your power there is a little unstable. Are you sure you're okay Queen Luciela?" he asks with a concerning look. He backs off as a spark hits thr ground near him. "Yikes, hey is everything alright? I'm sorry I touched ya but I thought I'd help clear up the burns." he mentions feeling her power flare. Luciela unleashed a flash of light before waning, she had apparently changed quite a bit after that little event, fully healed, much stronger then before as you could sense, her aura seemed to hide her appearance for the moment as she had yet to recover control over her power. Shin looks in amazement as he smiles. "That's so cool! Look at you, you've gotten so much stronger since we last met." he says with an excited smile as he looks her over. "That must have been some fight! You must have unlocked something deep within yourself during it, maybe your potential has finally been realized?" he asks questioning his own statement before placing a grip on his chin and looking towards the sky. "Well, I don't quite know how demons work though so... maybe it's a type of latent power?" Her aura slowly stopped flaring, the flame-like black and blue-ish aura drifting over into the wind, what was first revealed was that her face had changed, she seemed to be much older now, her pupils had completely changed color and her horns seemed to have changed into some sort of hardened black material, at least what you could see of them since the large part of them were covered in the same aura as she just were. "I'm closer to breaking my seal." She commented as she then stretched out a hand in front of her, she didn't seem to be wearing the same attire as before at all as her arm was almost completely covered by a dark blue piece of clothing, it also appeared that she had actual claws now instead of gauntlets, the aura had yet to completely fade though. "Wow, talk about a transformation station, that's pretty cool!" he states with a laugh. He watches her transformation as his curiosity peaks. "Wow, looks pretty cool, though if you give hugs it's going to hurt with those claws, that's never good. Though I guess it'd be no different than the hugs I'm use to." he states remembering back to Ubu, Lori, and the other girls who've hugged him and nearly crushed his body in the process. "So how does your new power feel?" She suddenly went into motion as the aura was dispersed, revealing the rest of her body... you could say that she was pretty gorgeous but behind that look you could easily find that her ki had turned much more sinister then before. "Amazing." Shin laughs a little as he looks at her but coughs and retains his smile. "Wow, you actually look like a Queen now. That's pretty impressive." he states looking her over. "The flaring horns is a little much but I like it overall so what exacty is this 'seal' you were talking about? You never really shared too much information on that regard." he says looking at her and folding his arms. "My power was sealed a little while ago... this is but a fraction of my true one, but enough to maintain my true form nonetheless. Let's just say that some people do not like me, they are the reason why I am here on this earth." Luciela explained. Shin nods and scratches his head. "Alot of people don't like my dad but he's still king of an entire realm even Lord Beerus has a little bit of fear when I mention him. Though if you're stronger than you are now I can't see how you were sealed in the first place, that's so weird." he says looking her over again and feeling out her power. "Well, I look forward to seeing you get stronger one day, it'll be amazing when you do." he mentions now relaxing and leaving an arm to rest on Yamato. "If you ever need help you can always ask me." Luciela seemed to shiver when she heard the words "Beerus" as she wasn't exactly very fond of the gods, she calmed herself however and answered Shin with "Perhaps I will." and smiling. shin nods and gets nagged at by King Kai. "Ah, phooey. I need to get going Queen Luciela but it was a pleasure to see you again, maybe next time we can spar if you're not busy? I'd love to see what kind of power your body is hiding." he says with a grin. Upon getting yelled at again, this time so loud even Luciela can hear it Shin waves and nervously teleports away using his Instant Transmission. Luciela giggles to herself just after he leaves, jokingly taking another interpretation of his words, before she suddenly vanished out towards the sea in a flash. Last Fragments of the Past Harmony was currently just relaxing in Sasebo City after her fight with the Saiyan, Turnis - having sent an apology to this universe's Kais for nearly wrecking their palace. As she was going about the day, she noticed a rather...familiar presence. Is that...what!? Bastion is walking through the city with Gwyn in tow holding her hand as she carries bags full of clothes and several balloons she is beaming with a childish grin happy to be out shopping "You know i don't know why you buy so many clothes you only ever wear that sailor fuku your mother made you, well i think we will go swing by big green threads some time i need to stock up on more clothes as they keep getting destroyed in battles" Bastion lets Gwyn skip ahead a little as he smiles in contemplation of what a lovely day it is and how nothing could possibly spoil that. Without warning, Harmony vanished - reappearing next to what she believed to be a threat. When she sensed Bastion, she sensed his connection to her past - the Web of Time - and immediately associated him with the late Silent Watcher. Her body responded almost automatically as she struck Bastion with an uppercut - not holding back in the slightest. Bastion is sent flying upwards a clear and present crack is heard of his jaw and various parts of his neck break his face is one of complete confusion as he had no time to react to that he hits the ground hard not moving much bar a few twitches. Gwyn hearing the noise turns around suddenly screaming at the sight of what happened to her dad but as she screams it seems to become drawn out and slowed down the world seems to darken and times flow seems to slow down and then finally halt. As Harmony approaches once more she is knocked away by a powerful punch to the chest as Bastion slowly begins picking himself up around him is a porcelain white individual who looked like a shell standing over him from his eyes its clear Bastion isnt conscious at this point as his body clicks back to place his jaw and neck slowly repairing. This being seems to spark a small primal fear in Harmony as it has an almost identical presence as a silent one although unlike the others she cannot feel its intent or its motivations it seems blank and that brings on its own impossing aura. Bastion stands between her and Gwyn eyes still out of consciousness. Harmony froze in mid-air, unable to stop her 'flight' as a result as she slammed into a building. She was unharmed, but slowly picked herself up and assumed a defensive stance, an aura starting to flicker into existence around her before she simply turned and ran. ''Bastion doesnt appear to move, ''he just appears to dissapear re-appearing in Harmonies path matching speed with her clipping her with his arm after this she suddenly feels her momentum halt as she dissapears she can feel she is moving through interdimensional space she can evne feel the presence of the web of time or what little is left of it. She appears in a blank space Bastion stood before her tonfas drawn the shell of silent bastion hovering over him although she was in a defenseless state due to the trans dimensional warp Bastion remains still some semblance of his honor shining through. He doesnt speak his body gives very little in the way of tells that he is even thinking or expressing anything he jsut waits for Harmony to make her move. Harmony glanced around as she had stopped, realizing that she hadn't attacked. After a few tense moments, she seemed to power down slightly, "I...suppose I jumped the gun? You're not the Watcher, otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now." Bastions stance or reaction doesn't seem to change he is simply staring her down he isnt saying anything or doing anything beyond standing in his ready stance its almost as if he is still unconscious or something Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area